walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyreese Williams' Group (TV Series)
Tyreese Williams' Group is a group of survivors in AMC's The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Besides the fact that Tyreese Williams and his younger sister, Sasha Williams, lived a full life in Jacksonville, Florida, and that they lived next to a doomsday prepper name Jerry, and Sasha was a firefighter, nothing is known about their life prior to the apocalypse. Allen and his wife Donna and son Ben are suspected to have lived a normal life as well. They may have possibly lived near Tyreese and Sasha before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Soon after the apocalypse began, Tyreese and Sasha rushed over to Jerry's bunker and stayed there for seven months before leaving after there were no more supplies. The two would then comes across a large group of survivors and meet Allen, Donna, and Ben. The two families seemed to have been close at one time and traveled out together after the camp they were staying at was overrun. The small band would travel for six weeks straight before coming across the West Georgia Correctional Facility by chance. The group eventually comes across a young boy, Carl Grimes, in the "tombs" of the prison, from where he leads them to the the cell block in which his father Rick and his group are staying. Carl locks Tyreese's group in the cafeteria, saying that he must wait for Rick to return to the prison before he can make further action. When Rick arrives at the prison, he meets with Tyreese and the group, for Tyreese is desperately asking for the privilege to stay at the prison. Before Rick can answer Tyreese, he sees visions of his recently deceased wife Lori. Rick screams in anger at seeing the apparition and orders her to get out. However, Tyreese and the group see it as though Rick is screaming at them, and they promptly leave the prison to avoid any trouble. They finally come across the town of Woodbury, where the group meets the Governor and the rest of the Woodbury survivors. Tyreese and the group try to earn their keep in the group, even though there are a few fall outs within Tyreesse's group. Ben is killed by Merle when he walks in the way of a bullet meant for the Governor. Allen is later murdered by the Governor along with everyone else in his army, minus Karen. When Tyreese and Sasha are told by her of what happened Tyreese and Rick agree to move every surviving member of Woodbury to the prison. About six months later, during the Governor's third attack on the prison, Tyreese and Sasha are forced to flee as the prison is destroyed. Many weeks later, Tyreese is killed when he is attacked by two walkers in a neighborhood in Richmond, Virginia, leaving Sasha the current sole survivor of the original group, until her death several months later, when she committed suicide via swallowing a suicide pill when she was captured by Negan and The Saviors, and her zombified form was put down by Maggie. Members *Jerry *''Sasha Williams'' *''Tyreese Williams'' - (Former Leader) *''Allen'' *''Ben'' *''Donna'' *''Around 19 other unnamed survivors'' Killed Victims *Donna (Before Reanimation) *Martin *Bob Stookey (Before Reanimation) *Duke and 3 other unnamed dogs *David (Zombified) *Sasha Williams (Suicide, Alive) *Roy (Infected) *A few unnamed prison newcomers (Before Reanimation and Zombified) *Possibly a few members of The Governor's militia *Numerous Saviors *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Deaths *Donna *Ben *Allen *Tyreese Williams *Sasha Williams (Alive and Zombified) *Numerous counts of people, at least 20 Category:Groups Category:Article stubs Category:TV Series Category:Walking Dead Characters